


Spoonful of Sugar

by blackfin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Mattias has caught a nasty cold but, thankfully, he's got a lovely (insistent) doctor boyfriend to take care of him





	Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This stars one of my apprentices, Mattias  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

The world was spinning. 

Staring at the general area around the toilet, not really able to focus on any one thing, scalding hot cheek pressed against the linoleum, the first thought that came to Mattias mind was the hazy question of why was he on the floor. Last thing he could remember was getting out of bed. No, wait, that was wrong. It was actually texting Julian, asking him to get...something, he couldn’t remember. That was the last thing he could recall happening so how in the hell had he ended up on the floor in the bathroom? 

Well, obviously, he had walked then what? Collapsed? That didn’t seem that far fetched, considering that his current state of being could be labeled as ‘shitty’. It felt like his brain had been replaced with copious amounts of soggy cotton balls. Despite lying on what should be a cold floor, he was burning up. If someone were to crack an egg onto his back, it would be fried within moments. Somehow, his nose was both expelling rivers of watery mucus and was stuffed up so much that his nasal passages were throbbing. Every swallow was agony - his throat burned, everything felt raw and overused and overstimulated. Worst of all, his stomach was protesting at the immense amounts of mucus pouring down into it. The slightest movement sent a twinge of alarming nausea crashing over him. 

Sick, to say the least. He was very sick, and must have gone to the bathroom to do something, which overwhelmed his already exhausted body, causing him to collapse. Considering that his pants were still on, he assumed that meant he was on the way to use the toilet. Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter. He needed to get up. If Julian were to find him face down on the bathroom floor, there would be no ending to the coddling. Not that he really minded the thought of being spoiled. It was just that Julian could go overboard. Plus, he didn’t want him to worry, which Julian had a perchance for doing regardless. 

Groaning softly, head throbbing, Mattias began the very slow, careful process of getting himself up. It took a long while to just get up to his knees. By that point, he was panting hard, on the verge of puking, and felt like he might pass out at any moment. Pausing, sweat rolling into his eyes, making them sting, he gripped tightly onto the bathtub, struggling to keep his swaying body upright. After kneeling there for a couple moments, he realized that there was no way he was going to make it to his bed on his own. Even those smallest, most minimal of movements had taken so much out of him. 

Sliding down onto his butt, leaning against the tub, Mattias let his head fall backwards. Shakily brushing sweaty hair away from his face, he hazily wondered when was the last time he had been this sick. It must have been an awfully long while ago since he couldn’t really remember. Maybe that was the reason why what he had assumed to have just been a run of the mill cold had wound up hitting him so hard. Hadn’t he heard somewhere that when you get sick a lot, that meant you could get over colds more easily? Or was that bullshit? It sounded like bullshit. He would need to ask Julian when he arrived. Or maybe not...that seemed like a question that would get him a long winded explanation that didn’t really answer the original question. 

Mattias heard the front door opening and smiled weakly. Speak of the devil or rather, think of the doctor. Relief washed over him. Finally, he would be able to get off his hard floor, and back into his warm, soft bed. Struggling to lift his head, he swallowed with a grimace. Thankfully, he wasn’t having any problems with breathing, just with everything else. 

“Mattias?” Julian’s concerned, soft voice floated in from the bedroom. 

“In here.” Mattias did his best to call in response, his voice a scratchy, barely audible croak. God, he sounded like he was dying. Kind of felt like it, as well. 

There were hurried footfalls then Julian appeared in the doorway. The moment he looked up into his alarmed, wide eyed expression, Mattias knew he was in for a world of intense coddling. Well, probably wouldn’t be too bad of a thing. Considering his current situation, some spoiling would most likely do him some good. Rushing forward, dropping to his knees in front of Mattias, Julian gingerly pressed a blessedly cool hand against his forehead. 

“You’re burning up. Have you taken anything? What are you doing on the floor? Did you fall?” 

Mattias head spun from the onslaught off questions. Pulling in a shuddery breath, he whispered, “Fell, not hurt. Bed, please.” 

“Oh! Right, right. Alright, here we go, upsy daisy.” Slipping one arm underneath Mattias knees, and the other around his bare back, Julian easily lifted him off the floor. Pressing his cheek to Mattias burning forehead, he breathed, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, you’re going to be just fine.” 

“I’m not dying, you know.” Mattias murmured grumpily. 

“You are not.” Julian agreed, carrying him over to the bed, “But I did just find you on the bathroom floor, pale as a ghost and hardly able to hold your own head up. I do believe that calls for a considerable amount of concern.” 

Well, he couldn’t really argue with that. Really, if their positions were reversed, he’d be acting much the same way. Julian carefully lowered him down into the loving embrace of his bed, got him propped up on a mountain of pillows then dashed off towards the kitchen. Within a short while, he returned with a large glass of ice water in one hand, a box and bottle of medicine tucked underneath his arm, and a steaming bowl of something, probably soup, in the other hand. Handing Mattias the glass of water, which he immediately began to chug down, letting out a moan of relief when the cold liquid splashed against his burning throat. 

“Slow down, love.” Julian gently chided him, very gingerly tugging on his wrist. 

Letting out a raspy, wet gasp, Mattias lowered the nearly empty glass. There was a disconcerting sensation of sloshing inside his stomach but his body was happily accepting the influx of fluids. After taking a couple of breaths, he gulped down the rest then dumped a couple ice cubes into his mouth. Each one quickly melted away into crunchy nothings within a few seconds. Julian sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his every moment with concerned eyes. Holding the bowl in one hand, he stirred what did end up being soup, scooped up a spoonful, blew lightly onto it then held it out to Mattias. 

Staring at him with a mixture of agitation and disbelief, Mattias moved to take the spoon but the stern expression on Julian’s face made him pause. Frowning, he said, sounding a bit like a raspy brat, “I can feed myself.” 

“I am well aware, my dear.” Julian replied, not relinquishing or lowering the spoon. 

Mattias could tell just by looking at him that there was no point in arguing. Blowing out a huffy breath, he figured that his energy was better suited being put elsewhere, rather than used to argue. Opening up his smile, he did his best to ignore the pleased smile on Julian’s face and quietly accepted the spoon. It was very odd to be fed but the soup was pleasantly warm, tasted fantastic and, best of all, didn’t burn on the way down. The moment the first mouthful hit his stomach, it sent out a ravenous growl for more. Suddenly, it didn’t really matter that he was being fed by hand but rather, that there was just food being given to him in general. 

“Do you have work today?” Julian asked after offering him another spoonful. 

He shook his head, swallowed and said, “No, not today or tomorrow.” 

“Good, not that I would have allowed you to go even if you did.” 

“Wasn’t aware that was your decision.” He mumbled, giving Julian a disapproving side-eye. 

“Well,” Julian replied lightly, seemingly unaware of or just flat out ignoring the stink eye being directed at him, “given how stubborn you are, I have to step in every now and again.” 

“I’m stubborn?” Mattias coughed, “Kettle meet pot.” 

“I’m well aware that I am stubborn, my dear.” Julian leaned over to softly kiss his cheek, offering a teasing grin as he moved back, “And when my bullheadedness gets to be too much, what is it that you do?” 

Narrowing his eyes into an over-exaggerated squint, he rasped, “Touche,” then sighed heavily, “Could you get me another glass of water, please?” 

“Of course, my love. Give me just a moment.” After a soft kiss was placed on his lips, Julian dashed off. 

With food and water in his stomach, Mattias was starting to feel sleepy. Slumping back against the mound of pillows, clumsily tugging a blanket over him, shivering despite the fever, he squirmed around a bit until he found a comfortable position. Well, it sucked being sick but, at least, there was a kind doctor boyfriend taking care of him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t take the caretaking too far and insist on doing something foolish, like carrying him into the bathroom or sponge bathing him. 

“Here you are, my dear.” Julian swept back into the bedroom, glass of water in hand, “Now, let’s get some medicine into you.” 

“Is there a spoonful of sugar to go with it?” Mattias asked playfully. 

“Of a sort.” Julian replied, handing in the glass. Ripping open the box of cold medicine, he popped out a couple of the large orange pills. Mattias grimaced unconsciously at the sight of them. Why did every aspect of being sick have to suck? From feeling like crap to having to swallow those horse pills when you have to rely solely on your mouth to breathe, why did all of it have to be terrible? 

Whining low in his throat when Julian pressed the pills into his hand, he moaned, “Where’s the sugar to go with it?” 

Julian snorted, smiling down at him fondly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he reached forward to gently stroke the backs of his long, slender fingers along the curve of Mattias cheek, “You are too cute.” 

“I’m sick and miserable.” Mattias replied flatly. “I’m sweaty, there’s snot everywhere, what part of me is adorable?” 

“Every part, all of you. You are,” Julian leaned forward to bump their noses together, “adorable. Now, take your medicine so you can be adorable and not sick and miserable.” 

Mattias heaved a long, suffering sigh. Popping the pills into his mouth, he swallowed them down with some difficulty, grimacing all the while. God, what a horrid feeling. Two huge horse pills being squeezed down a tight, scratchy, sore tube. Brushing his lips against Mattias jaw, Julian lovingly caressed the back of his head, weaving fingers through his sweaty curls. 

Leaning into his touch, Mattias said, “There, you happy now?” 

“I will only be happy when you feel better, love.” Julian murmured, pressing closer, wrapping his free arm firmly around Mattias waist. 

“You’re going to get sick.” Mattias protested weakly, melting into his embrace, sleepiness coming on even stronger now. Yawning widely, he rested his cheek on Julian’s broad shoulder. 

“Oh, my love, I will gladly accept any and all illness if it would mean remaining by your side.” Julian declared dramatically. 

“You’re insufferable when you’re sick, though.” Mattias teased, pulling away so he would get snot all over Julian’s shirt. 

Placing a hand over his heart, red dusting his sharp cheekbones, a large smile on his thin face, Julian cried out theatrically, “Oh, how you wound me!” 

Giggling, Mattias used a nearby tissue to get him all cleaned up, sunk back onto the pillows then held out his arms to Julian, “Fine, snuggle with me until I fall asleep.” 

“Gladly.” Julian softly replied with a warm smile. Sliding forward, he slipped into Mattias embrace, pressing their chests together. He tucked his fluffy head underneath Mattias’s chin, wrapping his arms once more around his waist, anchoring them together. They both quickly relaxed, sinking into one another, calmed by each other’s warmth. 

Sleep was coming on even more strongly. Letting his eyes fall closed, comforted by Julian’s weight, his warmth, wishing that his nose wasn’t stopped up so that he could breathe in his scent, Mattias sighed, “Thank you, Julian.” 

“For what, love?” Julian’s muffled voice came from the crook of his neck. 

“Being here. Taking care of me. Everything, really.” 

Julian was quiet for a moment then, just as Mattias thought he might have fallen asleep, he softly spoke up, “There’s no need to thank me, love. I am truly so happy that I’m able to be here, that I can take care of you. Don’t get me wrong, I want you to be well and healthy. It’s just, in these moments, I’m so grateful that I can be here with you.” 

His face was hot but not because of the fever. Smiling a bit doofily, Mattias squeezed Julian closer, carefully smooshing his cheek against his curls, feeling sleepy and happy, and said, “I’m glad you’re here too. Being sick isn’t as bad when you’re with me.” 

“Good,” Mattias could practically see the pleased, roguish smile on Julian’s face, “now sleep, love.” 

Even if Julian didn’t tell him, there was no way he could persuade sleep away any longer. Breathing out slowly, still feeling like a big load of crap but also, thankfully, like a big load of crap with a caring, loving, amazing boyfriend resting against his chest. Focusing on the steady rise and fall of Julian’s back, it took no time in all for him to slip into a easy, restful slumber.


End file.
